Romancing the Tiger
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Here's your decision from my question previously. Po discovers the one thing that brings Tigress out of her moods, but what happens when he tries it out? Rated T. R&R.


_Kung Fu Panda fanfic2_

**

* * *

**

Romancing the Tiger

* * *

As Po and the Furious Five trained in the Training Hall, the six warriors faced off against each other. Viper versus Mantis, Crane versus Monkey, and Tigress versus Po. Shifu watched from a safe point.

The tiger and panda bowed to each other before they fought, Tigress swung first and Po blocked. He threw a fist and Tigress dodged, jumping onto Po's back, he tried to shake her off and succeeded. Tigress attempted to finish the fight with a jab to his over-sized belly, but Po leaped into the air, if it were in slow motion, it would have been worthy of it, the landing, however, did not go so well.

Po fell right on top of Tigress, she struggled over the immense weight of the panda. Finally crawling out from under him, she stood up, with an angry look upon her features. "Panda! I have had it with you and you over sized body!" she yelled.

"Sorry Tigress, I did not plan on that," Po apologized, getting to his feet.

"Maybe if you lost some weight, then maybe you would have no trouble where you landed!" The angry feline said angrily. _Ouch!_

Shifu saw that this was going to lead to something ugly so he pulled out his bamboo flute.

"We've put up with you for months, panda! Now, would it kill you to-?" She began, Shifu started to play.

As the music fill all sound in the Training Hall, Tigress' angry and enraged mood began to visibly melt away, and to Po's surprise, she completely relaxed - calmed down. As the music stopped, she looked back at Po, "Po, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I accept your apology."

"Okay...?" Po replied, watching as the feline approached Shifu.

"Master Shifu, may I go meditate under the Sacred Peach Tree?" Tigress asked, as calm as Viper usually is.

"Yes, you may Master Tigress," Shifu granted, smiling as she bowed and walked away.

As she left the Training Hall, Po approached Shifu, "What was that all about? What did you do?"

"I played an old love-a-bye I use to play for children, It was the only thing that could calm Tigress down whenever she become aggressive and angry at times," Shifu explained. "It works every time."

"Well, could you teach me? So the next time she gets all angry I can calm her down whenever you're not around," Po asked.

Shifu hesitated, "Alright, but it will not be easy, it could take hours, maybe even days..."

_About five minutes later..._

"And we're done," Shifu announced, already finished with teaching Po how to play the flute.

"Really? That's all there is to it?" Po asked, examining his flute.

"Yes, that is all, go on, test it whenever you please," Shifu exclaimed.

"Alright, thanks!" Po said, running off to find Tigress.

* * *

Po headed for the Sacred Peach Tree, where he found Tigress sitting underneath the ancient tree, meditating.

The panda walked down the path, right behind Tigress, "You shouldn't sneak up behind me, Po," Tigress said. Po was surprised, turns out he wasn't as stealthy as he thought, Tigress turned her head to him, "I already apologized if that's what you're here for."

"Oh no, I'm here because... I wanna play you a song," Po said, trying not to sound like an idiot.

Tigress raised an eyebrow, "You play an instrument?"

"Yeah. Well, I do now. Master Shifu taught how to play the flute," Po said, leaving out the "five minutes" part.

"Very well Po, have a seat," Tigress invited, turning her head back to the sight of the Valley of Peace. Po took his seat on the earth beside her, raise the flute to his lips, and began to play.

As she listened to the musical tune produced by the giant panda's flute, the song was almost exactly like Shifu's love-a-bye, except for the different feeling it gave Tigress. She felt her stress and anger melt away, as seemingly usual, but the more she listened, the more seem to melt, such as her thoughts, her predator's instincts, and her inhibitations. The music seemed to crawl through her ears and skull, like a spider, and massage her brain, spinning a web that caught all of her thoughts and immobilized them. She no longer felt destructive, but soft and entranced.

Abruptly, she felt a tickle run through her, slithering like a snake all around her body, nearly as fast a lighting. She giggled madly, grabbing herself in various parts such as her stomach, her hip, and her chest, as to cease the tickling - but it all seemed futile. She smiled as she felt more and more relaxed, she felt so warm and fuzzy inside herself, her hands still resting on her chest, her smile frozen, and her eyes, which were mysteriously swirling in a hypnotic pattern as she stared blankly forward. The music invading her mind's eye, she simply sat there as still as a statue before she began to wobble. She tipped further to one side, and her head now leaned on Po's shoulder.

Po ceased the song and looked down at the entranced tigress, as she turned her head slowly to look up at him, her smiling smoothed and grew wider. "Uh, Tigress, you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better in my life," Tigress meowed, her eyes swirling with lust, before pulling Po in a rough kiss. Po was taken completely off guard by the press of Tigress' lips against his, along with her body close to his chest. The way she caressed his cheeks, the unnatural giggling, it all puzzled him. _Did I hypnotized her on accident?_ Po thought.

Tigress eased off and stood up, pulling Po up to his feet as she took a good hold of his arm, and began to lead him from the Peach Tree, "W-where are we going, Tigress?" the giant panda asked, before he received a finger to his lips.

"You'll see soon enough," she said, luringly, as she pulled the panda towards the Jade Palace. She lead the curious panda into the barracks, and into her room.

As soon as the doors were closed, Tigress tackled him, pinning him down to the mat. She smacked her lips onto his again, forcing her tongue into his mouth, feeling the insides of his cheeks. Her paws roamed in dominance his chest and stomach, as she pulled back and licked him once on the cheek.

She sat up, still perched on top of him, her paws crawled to her vest and fidgeted with the buttons, unsnapping each at a time until all was done, she gave him a sexy glare, curling her fingers into a grip, and then pulled her vest open. She slipped each of her arms from her vest's armholes and tossed it away, her now naked tops exposed as she stretched, slightly giggling as he averted his eyes.

Tigress slowly reached out and took his paws in hers, pulled them towards her and placed them both on her chest, giving him an arousing purr as her paws left his, and she began to sink closer to the giant panda. Their noses were an inch apart, her eyes staring into his, as her hands crawled lower, and lower...

* * *

In the morning, about an hour away from the gong to be rang, Po woke up, shaking his head. He looked around to see that he was in Tigress' room.

He tried to remember what happened last night, until he heard a purr right next to him.

He looked to his side and found Tigress, curled up next to him, purring like a kitten. He looked underneath the blanket to see that he no longer had his slacks on, and as he looked over to her and - he noticed she was wearing...nothing as well.

The giant panda slipped from underneath the covers, pulled on his slacks, and tip-toed over to the door, "Where do you think you're going," said a feminine voice.

He turned to find Tigress was awake now, a seductive - and satisfying - smile across her face as she laid underneath the covers, "I was...uh, just going back to my room," Po explained, nervously, "the gong's gonna ring in an hour and uh, I wanna get in my room before it does."

"An hour, that's plenty of time," She said, smiling.

"Plenty of time for what?" Po asked curiously, just as she stood up. He immediately covered his eyes, blocking his vision of a naked feline.

The tigress appeared before him and hugged him, their bodies pressed close together, "Come on, panda. Just thirty more minutes? It won't do you any harm," Tigress begged, pressing her lips against his.

He decided it won't do any harm, she wanted him to stay, Tigress eased off, waiting for an answer, "Okay, maybe thirty more minutes," he said.

With that, Tigress pulled him onto the bed and pinned him down, "Good. And by the way, that song you played for me, was wonderful," she said, giggling as she pressed her lips in for another kiss, purring.

_That's right!_ Po thought, _Did that flute hypnotize her or something?_ As he felt Tigress' arms stretch around him, hugging him as she locked the kiss with him, he glanced over to the side, where the flute lied on the floorboard.

For the rest of that morning, Po would just enjoy it while it lasted.

THE END

* * *

**.**


End file.
